All of these lines across my face
by frosty85
Summary: Slightly AU glee story. Santana will be paired with a female OC. First few chapters will give you a good idea of where story is headed. Rated M for swearing, sex and the general made up ridiculousness that I'm sure this story will be.
1. Chapter 1

**All of these lines across my face**

**Summary: This is a Glee story, slightly AU with some Lost Girl references. You don't need to watch Lost Girl to understand the story though, everything will be explained. It will definitely have some supernatural themes. Santana will be paired with a female OC, there will be a few OC's and there will be Finn bashing. This starts out in sophomore year. The cheerios join glee but never have to choose between the two, and Quinn will never be pregnant. The first few chapters will give you a good idea of where this story is headed and what it's about.**

**AN: The story is rated M for swearing, sex and the general made up ridiculousness that I'm sure this story will be. I have a general idea where the story is going so hopefully it doesn't take long between chapters. Feel free to comment or review but honestly I'm writing this for myself just to get it out of my head. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee **

***** All of these lines across my face *****

**Chapter 1**

**Santana's POV:**

I can't believe we're already back here, summer vacation in Puerto Rico with my Abuela was way too short. One year down, three to go then it's out of this hell hole, out of this town all together. I hate this fucking town. Since I'm an only child and my parents care way more about their fucking jobs than me, I'm pretty much on my own already. The rare times they are home, they try telling me who I can and can't be friends with. Of the people I've brought home, they only seem to tolerate Quinn. They also seem to think that I shouldn't date until I'm 18. Seriously? What fucking century are they from? I'm glad they aren't around much. At least when I spend the summer with my Abuela, I know someone cares about me. She's the only adult I respect in my family. I can't wait to get out of this damn town. I don't know what the world has in store for me but it has got to be better than Lime fucking Ohio.

"S! Pay attention before I make you run laps." Quinn hissed at me.

"Fuck you Fabray." I threw right back, I don't care if she is captain. Seriously, who the fuck schedules morning Cheerios practice the first day of school? God this sucks. If I could run the school without this damn uniform, I'd quit in a heartbeat. It's sad how terrified people are of three sophomore girls in cheerleading uniforms. Well more like two, since no one is actually scared of B, but they know she is untouchable or they'll get the wrath of Snixx. Everyone knows they can't mess with the unholy trinity.

"HIT THE SHOWERS SLACKERS! I CAN'T TAKE WATCHING THIS MEDIOCRITY ANY LONGER!" Sue barked through her megaphone.

I didn't miss that sound all summer. How is B skipping and smiling after a two hour practice? She links pinkies with me as we walk off the field.

"Hey S! That was so much fun. I missed this all summer." Britt said bubbly as ever.

"Ugh, seriously B? This is never something I would miss. I only missed you all summer." We smiled at each other and head to the locker room.

Freshly showered and with new uniforms on, the unholy trinity is ready to strut down the hall. Why we have to wear these things all the damn time is beyond me, stupid Sue and her rules.

"Let's do this ladies." Quinn smirked. B and I just glance at each other before flanking Q's sides. Walking down the hall seeing people dive out of our way or look down as quickly as possible is just the ego trip I needed the first day back. These people are so fucking lame. The three of us make it to our lockers in no time since we part the hallways like the Red Sea. Just as I'm getting my notebook for first period I feel a heavy arm across my shoulders and smell way too much axe body spray.

"Hey sexy." Puck whispered in my ear. I just glare at him by best death glare until he removes his arm. "Whoa, Santana, who pissed in your Wheaties?" Puck asked hands up, stepping back next to Finnessa.

"I can't deal with douche bags this early in the morning. Let's go B. Later Q." Quinn just gave me a head nod and walked away with the jolly green giant.

"Why are you so mean to Pucky? I thought if you gave someone a present that meant you like them." B said innocently.

"I never gave Puck a present…" What is she talking about? Half the shit that comes out of her mouth…

"You gave him your v-card last year. That's what he told everyone. How come you gave it to him? What is a v-card? Is it like a bus pass? Why didn't you give it to me?"

Oh my god. I quickly pulled B into the nearest bathroom and cleared it with a cold glare and sharp 'out' to the three girls at the mirrors.

"Ok B, I'll explain this one more time. A v-card isn't an actual card; it's a person's virginity. So technically I did give it to you, and I have yours, remember?" She smiled and nods. "And that's our little secret. When I had sex with Puck after that, I just told him I was a virgin, to protect our secret and boost my popularity. So I didn't give him anything, except for the best night of his life, obviously."

"Oh ok. I get it S. But wait, so why are you so mean to him?" Yeah I guess I didn't really justify that part.

"Because he thinks since we had sex once that I will do him any time he wants. Which… gross. It was bad enough once to have his rough, sweaty, smelly body on top of me for all of five minutes, I don't need to experience it again. So, I don't want him to think he can put is paws all over me in school." Hum... that sounded totally gay. Good thing this bathroom is empty.

"Yeah you're way better in bed than Puck is." Wait, what?

"When did you have sex with Puck, B?"

"This summer silly. I also had sex with Matt, Ryan, Shawn and Derek. Those are all the names I remember right now." B said proudly.

Fuck my life. This is going to be a long ass year.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Introduction to an outside character and her family/background. This is where things get weird…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Lost Girl**

***** All of these lines across my face *****

**Chapter 2**

**Addison's POV:**

I've always been different. Since I can remember, my parents have told us stories of the Fae and how we're different than humans. It was hard as a child to understand what exactly they meant but after I shifted for the first time on my 5th birthday I realized just how different I am. After that, I asked a lot more questions. They explained that even though most Fae look exactly like humans, we all have certain powers or abilities, and that we can't expose ourselves to humans or they'll hunt us. Telling your mate is the only time it's ok to expose yourself. It all made more sense after watching X-men, but my mom said they are fake Fae and to never call myself a mutant. I wish I could meet other Fae, but we stay out of the Fae world for the most part. There was a big war a long time ago that separated the Fae into two sides, the Dark Fae and the Light Fae, and everyone had to choose a side. Well, except for my family. Our species of shifters dates back so far, it's said my ancestors were some of the original Fae. Our family wasn't involved in the war because we're solitary by nature, so after it we didn't have to pick a side. Neither side bothers us, nor do we bother them. I guess that's a good thing, but it's kind of lonely only talking to my family about it and keeping this big secret. Thank God I'm not an only child. My older brother, Maximus, is only 15 months older than me. He was supposed to be the next alpha, but after the first time I shifted and everyone in my family stared at me in shock, my grandpa came up to me and told me I was going to be the next great alpha. That took a couple years for my brother to get over. We also have a little sister, Olivia, who is 2 years younger than me. All three of us are extremely close, since we only have each other to really depend on.

When I turned 6, I started getting tattoos. I woke up with a burning on my left collar bone and top of my shoulder and found two black marks on my skin. They just looked like thin, 6 inch long, slightly curvy, black stripes, but at closer look, you can see that they are actually a string of symbols. My parents weren't sure what they meant but knew where to go for answers. That's when we started spending our summers in Costa Rica. We found this little village where there's a super old guy, even though he doesn't look that old. He is Fae and has been around since my ancestors. He can't speak English but when he held my hand I could hear and understand him in my head. It was super weird and scary at first. His name is Decio and he said he's known all the great alphas. The tattoos are their marks and legacy and with each tattoo, I gain their knowledge and strength. Every year on my birthday, I woke up with two more tattoos. Now that I'm 16, I have 22 tattoos, spanning from my left shoulder, diagonal across my back, to my right hip. Since Decio said I'm the 23rd of my kind, the tattoo is complete. Which is awesome because I think it looks sweet as it is and I'm over the burning sensation to start my birthday every year. I'll only have to experience that one more time, when I find my mate and we bond. I'm not sure why since my parents don't have any tattoos. He didn't give me details of that, but told me I'll have a female mate.

I asked my parents about it when I was 10. They didn't seem surprised when I told them what Decio said about a female mate. They said they'll always love me and be proud of me. That didn't explain why I had to have a female mate and when I asked they said they'd explain it when I was older, after I imprinted. My dad told me when I found my mate, I'd know right away, the second I look into their eyes. I guess we're the only shifters that can't control when we imprint, it just happens. He imprinted on my mom the day they met. He said it's like a flash and you can see your whole lives together. They were both 18. He asked her on a date right away, and it turned into an entire weekend where they went off and eloped. For being a human and never meeting a Fae, my mom was quick to understand and accept my dad. Enough to say yes to his proposal just a day after meeting him and letting him bite her on their wedding night so they are bonded for life. The bite didn't turn her into a Fae, just connects them emotionally so they can feel each other and read each other's thoughts. It's barely visible, just four little marks around her collar bone. I hope I have a fairytale love story like my parents someday, although my mom's parents wouldn't call it that. They were not happy when my mom came home married to a guy she had only known for a day and that they had never met. They tried to separate them and have my mom move back home with them. It didn't end well, which is why we only have my dad's side of the family over for holidays. It doesn't make sense to me. I guess it would be shocking but considering they've been married now for 20 years, you'd think her parents would get over it and try to mend the bridge. But they want nothing to do with us. Anyways, I try not to think about that part of the story; their love for each other is all that matters.

When I was 14, I realized I was glad I'd have to have a female mate. I thought coming out as a lesbian would be a big deal. We live on the outskirts of the small town Delphos in Ohio and there aren't any openly gay people. But last year when I was a freshman and a senior asked me to prom, I politely turned him down and said I was in girls. He just said 'oh ok, that's cool'. It was all over school before the day was over. People weren't talking shit though; just surprised I came out so nonchalant. No one said anything mean or looked at me differently, our school has a strict no bullying policy. I guess it helped I was pretty popular for a freshman, being the 6 foot tall, all-state starting point guard for our basketball team doesn't really scream low profile. It also doesn't hurt that my brother is 6 foot 5 inches tall and the captain of the hockey team as a sophomore. So no one messed with me, and it was nice not having guys hit on me anymore. My friends have all treated me the same, if anything my best friend Michelle flirts with me more now. I'm really glad I didn't have to keep that a secret and go through high school pretending to date guys when I know I'll never end up with one.

"Adds let's go or we're gonna be late." Max yelled down the stairs at me before walking out to his truck. I ran up the stairs and out the door to catch up. We didn't really discuss riding to school together; we just knew that we would still, even though I'm 16 and have my own jeep.

"Are you excited to be an upper classman now?" I asked him, clearly pumped for school. He just shrugs his shoulders.

"Doesn't really matter, does it?" He asked.

"Humm… I guess not in our school. No one really cares. But you only have 2 years left before college, that's exciting!"

"I'm going straight to the NHL, not all of us are huge nerds like you Adds and love school."

"Hey!" He just raised his eye brows at me and gave me a 'really?' look. "Ugh ok fine, I love school. But at least I'm a cool nerd, right?"

"Yeah totally cool Adds." He said back sarcastically.

"Shut up jerk." I fake pout as we pull into the parking lot of our school. We pulled into a spot a row behind Michelle, who was getting out of her car.

"Damn, she is hot." Max stated while checking out her ass.

"Yeah she is." I agree, also checking out her out. I reached to take off my seatbelt and notice Max still staring. "Hey, stop checking out my friend!" I yell while hitting him.

"You were too!" He defends.

"Guilty."

"Too bad she isn't one of our mates." He said, giving me a somewhat sympathetic look.

"We'll find 'em Max." I gave him a reassuring smile. "Now, let's do this!" I got out of the truck. "See ya after school." I hollered at him before trying to catch up with Michelle.

"Hey Chellebell! Wait up." She stopped and turned around when she heard my voice.

"AAAHHHHH MY ADDY IS BACK!" She screamed before running and jumping into my arms. I caught her and just held her in a bear hug.

"I missed you so much!" She whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too Chelle." After I put her down, she gave me her beaming smile before grabbing my hand and dragging me inside, demanding to know how Costa Rico was.

I let out a heavy sigh; it's going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

***** All of these lines across my face *****

**Chapter 3**

**Santana's POV:**

I can't believe is only November. This year is fucking dragging and now it's cold out to make it worse. Cheerios practices were hell all fall and we had to cheer for our miserable excuse of a football team. They are seriously fucking pathetic. Quinn is constantly on my ass about everything and anything she can nitpick. Her forcing B and I to join glee with her to watch her idiot of a boyfriend drool over the midget is the worst torture she's subjected us to.

Britt Britt is always off in her own world. It's so frustrating watching her go from guy to guy. I wish she'd just pick one for God's sake... or none of them, and only hook up with me. They are all just annoying, stupid, immature high school boys anyways. Maybe my parents were right about not dating until I'm 18. Although, they seem like they would be okay with me dating their friends' son, who is the biggest douche ever. He looks like he takes steroids, because he is super jacked but something has clearly affected his brain. Ugh, barf. Thinking about that is almost as bad as being in this fucking gym right now.

I can't believe we have to cheer at a girls' basketball game. Seriously, who even knew our school had a damn team? But, according to Sue, the other team has a freak of nature that draws a crowd and you never know who could show up. So here we are cheering and attempting to do some of our hardest stunts. Aaaaaaaaand Berry is signing the National Anthem, like I don't see that hobbit enough in glee. God they're a bunch of losers. I thought that when the unholy trinity joined, they might get a little bit cooler. I couldn't have been more wrong, they are still a bunch of freaks.

After Berry finishes, Q turns around to face us. "Listen up; we're only cheering during timeouts and halftime. We're not going to be like their lame cheerleaders and do crappy cheers the whole game. During timeouts we'll do the short routines and at halftime we'll do the full routine with the new stunts at the end. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good. So while they are playing, we'll just stand here and look hot."

"Hey San, look how hot that guy is." Brit whispered to me and nodded to the opposing team's crowd.

After an eye roll, I glance at said guy. He was freakishly tall like Finn, but doesn't look like a constipated toddler with man boobs. He actually looked like he could be a model and you can tell he works out a lot and is ripped under his button down shirt. His light brown hair is short and styled with a small faux hawk that looks a million times better than whatever is on Puck's head. Ok so he is definitely more attractive than any guy at McKinley. After my once over, I just shrug. "He's alright."

I was too distracted by what was happening on the court to listen to B's rambles about the guy. Sue was right when she said the other team had a freak of nature on their team, although she failed to mention how hot she is. This chick is seriously good and very attractive. Tall, blonde, athletic build, long ass legs… if she looks that good in a basketball jersey, I'd love to see what she looks like out of it. In regular clothes, I mean. Damn, it's like watching LeBron play against a bunch of middle schoolers. Our team already had to call a time out because she scored 12 straight points, and we're still at zero. Oh shit, a time out means I have to cheer.

After the cheer, Q is smirking at me.

"Spit it out Fabray."

"I didn't know you were so into basketball S."

"Fuck you. I can appreciate talent when I see it." I rolled my eyes and looked away from her smug face. Guess I need to keep my leering in check the rest of the game.

Finally half time rolls around. This game is seriously a blow out and is painful to watch. Hopefully we can leave after this routine. We're all in our places and the music cues up, finally something for our crowd to cheer about. The routine is going flawless when we get to the final stunt. It's the toughest pyramid formation that cheerleaders have ever attempted. There are more people in the air than on the ground. Brit and I are in the third tier holding up Quinn with one hand and the other is holding our free leg above our heads. We pull it off and I'm smiling when the music stops. Right when the crowd erupts, I feel it, a slight wobble from the girl below me holding my foot. It's too soon for the dismount; we're supposed to hold this for 8 seconds. Before I can even look down, I'm falling backwards. Fuck this is gonna hurt. Right when I feel like I should be hitting the ground, I feel a strong pair of arms catch me. My eyes are still shut tight and it's silent in the gym. Maybe I died and didn't feel the pain. I open my eyes slowly and see the crowd staring at me, still standing in shocked silence. The cheerios are all staring at me too, looks like they all landed fine. The girl that dropped me already has tears streaming down her face. I look at the person that caught me and see a St. John's basketball jersey. Oh shit it's the hot freak of nature. When I make eye contact with her, my breath catches. She has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. Their greenish-greyish-blueish with yellow specks and a dark blue ring around the outside, I've never seen anything like them. While I'm staring into them they change colors to the prettiest sky blue I've ever seen. Wait, how the fuck did that happen? She is giving me a sweet smile and I'm about to ask when Sue interrupts.

"Are you ok, S?"

I look at my coach and feel myself being lifted. That's when I realize that this chick caught me on her knees. I was literally inches from busting my ass on the floor.

"Yeah I'm good."

My savior puts me down and holds onto my waist for a second to make sure I'm stable.

"That was a good catch. I'm impressed with your quickness." Sue directs at her. I think that's the nicest thing Sue has ever said to someone. I'm almost more shocked at that then the fall.

The hot baller chick does not look flattered with the complement. In fact, she steps slightly in front of me and gets right in Sue's face.

"Maybe you shouldn't have your cheerleaders do such dangerous stunts. If I wasn't here to catch her, she would have been seriously injured." She practically growled out.

"I'm sure Santana would have been.."

"She just fell from 14 feet. She would not have been fine. She would have injured her back and cracked her head open, at the least." Oh my god, I've never seen someone in Sue's face like this and I'm pretty sure no one has ever cut her off and survived. Sue's face hardens and she's about to say something when the halftime buzzer goes off.

"Please clear the floor ladies." The ref said to Sue and me. The two blondes are still nose to nose, staring each other down. After a few more tense seconds, the girl backs up.

"You should be more responsible with your cheerleaders and actually care about their wellbeing instead of national championships." And with that, she glanced at me, giving me a small smile, and then walked away to start the second half while Sue stormed away.

Oh. My. God. I'm so shocked by everything that happened in the past two minutes I can't even move. I feel someone grab my hand and pull me off the court. I finally register that it's Brit and she's asking if I'm ok. I can only nod.

"Santana, are you ok?" I look up at Quinn. She actually looks concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, but the bitch that dropped me isn't going to be." That got Q to drop the concerned look and crack a smirk.

"I already kicked her off all stunts and Sue is laying into her now. We're only doing basic lifts and cheers the rest of the game. Think you can handle that?"

I just cross my arms and give her a hard look. "In my fucking sleep Fabray."

We stand back in our line on the side of the court and watch the game, my eyes never leaving my rescuer. Seriously, who the fuck is that chick?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**_** Italics are telepathic conversations**_

***** All of these lines across my face *****

**Chapter 4**

**Addison's POV:**

It's finally the day of our first game! I'm pumped. This year has been going really well. Practice started last month and we are really clicking as a team. Last year other teams weren't expecting me so it was easy to have a breakout season. We won our conference, made it to the finals of the state tournament, and I was voted first team all-state. Our coach thinks teams will be much more prepared for us this year and have defensive schemes planned for me. No one knows what they are really up against though. Being Fae, I'm naturally faster and stronger than humans. Plus, with my tiger shifting ability, I have even quicker reflexes and better agility. I try not to use my abilities in games, but sometimes they come out when I'm really into it. I've been able to dunk since 7th grade and have been able to hold that back, even though I really want to in a game. Only my dad and brother have seen me dunk and their faces were priceless. I don't think a crowd could handle that and would assume I'm on something. Maybe I'll bust that out my junior or senior year.

Our goal this year is to win state. The loss in the finals last year was heartbreaking. We were the Cinderella team of the tournament and almost pulled off the upset to win it all. Our coach scheduled harder nonconference games this season to help us be better prepared for state. That's why our first game is against McKinley, a class 3A school in Lima. It's actually only 16 miles from Delphos but we normally don't play them since our private school is only 1A.

Warming up in our blue and gold warm up suits always gets me jacked for a game, even if we are called the Blue Jays. What kind of mascot is that? No one fears blue jays, expect maybe earthworms. I'm almost embarrassed to call myself a blue jay considering its one of the animals I killed on my first hunt when I was 5. It would be much more intimidating if we were called the tigers, and much more fitting. I guess my parents didn't take mascot names into consideration when picking schools. Oh well.

My whole family is here tonight. My parents come to everything we are involved in. My siblings and I all try to make it to each other's events if we aren't busy with our own. Our team has a lot of fans here tonight even though it's an away game. It's actually almost even with the amount of McKinley fans. After the starting line ups and the National Anthem, which was the best version I've ever heard sung by a tiny brunette, we got the game started.

Two minutes and thirty seconds into the game, I already have 12 points, and they are calling a time out. I guess this team won't be as tough as we thought. Walking to the bench, I glance at our cheerleaders and make eye contact with Michelle. She is smiling at me and clapping her pom poms together, before she gets back to head cheerleader duties and tells the other girls what cheer they are doing during the timeout. Going back onto the court I finally notice the other team's cheerleaders doing some stunts. Damn, they have the shorts cheerleading skirts I've ever seen, and they all have very nice backsides. Ok, head back in the game.

At halftime we're up 41 to 18. It's a bit ridiculous and our coach said we have to make at least five passes before we shoot the ball in the second half. When we walk back to the court, the McKinley cheerleaders are still doing a routine. I'm surprise their basketball players didn't kick them off the court to warm up, they really need it. Their cheerleaders are really good though. Michelle told me they are the defending national champs. I've never considered cheerleading a sport but watching them, I can see why people do. I'm standing in front of our bench when they start building a huge pyramid on the other side of the court. This has to be their grand finale. Their crowd is going crazy; it's the first time they've had something to cheer about tonight. When the final girl gets to the top, I notice one of the girls in the second level twitch, causing the girl she's holding to wobble. I doubt anyone else noticed the miniscule movement without my sharp eyes, but I'm moving towards them before the twitching girl's hold gives out and the one above her is falling. I'm across the court and sliding on my knees to catch her in a second. I'm holding her tightly around the middle of her back and under her knees. She has her eyes squeezed shut and is taking shallow breaths. The crowd went dead silent, all holding their breath to see if she was ok. She cracked open her eyes and looked at the crowd, then glanced at her fellow cheerleaders. When she turns her head and looks up at me, my heart skips a beat; she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has gorgeous eyes and it feels like I'm looking into her soul. Suddenly, I see flashes of us together, getting married, having kids, growing old, and my tiger lets out a possessive growl in my head. It's too much to comprehend at first, then I snap out of it and I realized that I just imprinted on this mystery cheerleader in my arms. She is giving me a confused look, probably because my eyes just flashed blue, but I can't help but smile at her.

Our moment is ruined when someone asks if she is ok. I look up at the tall blonde woman in a red track suit. She must be their coach. I'm glaring at her as I stand up and put my mate down, holding her waist for a second longer then I probably needed to.

"That was a good catch. I'm impressed with your quickness." She said to me. Seriously lady? Not ok. I stepped in front of my cheerleader and got in right her face.

"Maybe you shouldn't have your cheerleaders do such dangerous stunts. If I wasn't here to catch her, she would have been seriously injured." I growled out at her. Her face hardens when she tries to defend her decision.

"I'm sure Santana would have been.."

"She just fell from 14 feet. She would not have been fine. She would have injured her back and cracked her head open, at the least." Although if this crazy coach didn't have them do the stunt, I wouldn't have been able to catch her and find my mate, but she doesn't need to know that. She looks even more pissed and is about to say something back when the halftime buzzer goes off.

"Please clear the floor ladies." The ref said to the coach and cheerleaders still on the floor. I stare down the coach for a few more seconds, then back up to start the game.

"You should be more responsible with your cheerleaders and actually care about their wellbeing instead of national championships." I said to the coach, then glanced at my mate and gave her a small smile. When I turned around it finally hit me, holy shit I just imprinted on a total stranger. I look to my family with a panicked look on my face. I make eye contact with my dad and he gives me back a worried look. I wish we were shifted so I could talk to him telepathically. Max is here! Thank god. I look to my brother and see my dad nudge him to look up at me. My brother and I have a telepathic connection even when we're in human form. He is smiling when we make eye contact.

"_Max I just fucking imprinted on that cheerleader I caught."_

"_Holy Shit!" _His eyes widen and he gets a panicked look to match mine.

"_I know. I need to talk to her after the game. Don't let her leave. Please. I don't care what you have to do."_

"_Sure Adds, I'll distract her." _He gives me a smirk.

"_Don't fucking hit on my mate asshole."_ I narrow my eyes at him and he instantly loses the smirk and his holding up his hands in surrender.

"_Got it. I'll make sure she doesn't leave."_

The whistle is blown and all of a sudden the ball is thrown at me. Shit, I still have a game to finish. I'm glad their team isn't very good so I don't have to focus too hard on the game. Every chance I get I glance at my cheerleader, and she is always staring back at me. I'm going to take that as a good sign, like she's interested in me. Or maybe she's still in shock from the fall. Either way, I can't wait to find her and talk to her after the game. When the final buzzer sounds, I see that we won but my half ass play showed since we only beat them 63 to 48. I run to the locker room to shower and change as quick as I can. For away games, our coach always does the post-game talk on the bus ride home. So I only have as much time as it takes my teammates to get ready to find my cheerleader. I'm out of the locker room before half my team is even out of their jerseys. Running up the steps, I only have one thing on my mind, find my mate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. Thank you for the reviews and alerts. **

**AN:**_** Italics are telepathic conversations**_

***** All of these lines across my face *****

**Chapter 5**

**Santana's POV:**

The final buzzer sounding snapped me out of it. I can't believe I fell off the pyramid and that some random chick caught me. I see her glance at me after slapping hands with our team and then she turns and sprints to their locker room. I follow the rest of my squad to get our stuff from the cheerio locker room. I can hear the other girls talking around me but don't pay attention until B addresses me as we're walking out.

"S, are you still going to Puck's party?"

"Yeah B I'm still going. What would the Unholy Trinity be without me?"

"I'm sure we'd be fine as the dynamic duo." Quinn said as she rolled her eyes at me.

I scoff and roll my eyes back at her.

"Hey." A deep voice said and suddenly a body is right in front of me.

"Holy shit." Seriously this guy just came out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me. And I almost ran directly into him. I take a step back and look up at his face. Holy fuck he's tall. Great, it's the hot guy B was checking out. I can feel her bouncing at my side already.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Just wanted to make sure you were ok after that close call at halftime." He said sincerely.

I'm too shocked at how genuine he looks to say something bitchy.

"Yeah I'm good. Well… I'm pissed at my teammate that dropped me and I'm still slightly shocked by the freak that managed to catch me. But overall, I'm good as ever." I said with a smirk. He looks amused by that and lightly chuckles.

"You might be the only person that can get away with calling my sister a freak."

My eyes instantly widen. Oh shit, so much for not saying something bitchy. Just my luck they're fucking related. How could I not see the resemblance before I stuck my foot in my mouth? I mean, I was staring at her the entire second half. While I'm scrambling to say something I didn't notice someone else approaching us.

"You better not be talkin' shit about me Max." The baller chick said, slightly shoving her brother. He's still smiling about my comment.

"I wasn't talking shit, but she was." He said laughing and pointing at me. Oh my god, way to throw me under the bus dude, not cool. She looks down at me and just gives me a big smile, not phased at all by what he said. Clearly being a giant runs in the family.

"Hi, I'm Addison." She said holding her hand out. I get lost in her amazing eyes again and then realize I haven't said anything until I feel her squeeze my hand.

"Santana" I finally manage to spit out and give her a small smile. God what's with me being an idiot in front of this chick?

**Addison's POV:**

I should let go of her hand. But she's just staring at me slightly stunned by whatever just happened with Max. I give her a little squeeze and she finally snaps out of it.

"Santana" As soon as she said her name, I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was so distracted during the second half and then in such a rush after the game, I feel like I can finally breathe again now that I officially met my mate.

"Are you ok?" At that she rolls her eyes and drops my hand.

"I really wish people would stop asking that. Nothing even happened thanks to you."

"Being a freak" Max adds laughing. I give him a confused look and look back to a guilty looking Santana.

"I may have referred to you as a freak." She said with a shoulder shrug looking away.

"Are you always so nice to people that save you?" Even with her calling me a freak, I can't stop smiling at her.

"Please. Everyone else was probably hoping she would fall so they wouldn't be terrorized by Satan anymore." The blonde next to her that was at the top of the pyramid said. Why would she call her Satan?

"Fuck you Q." Santana growled out at her.

"Well I would have been sad so thanks for saving my Sanny." The other blonde said smiling at me. Inside my tiger is growling at the fact she said 'my' Sanny. What the fuck does that mean? I give her a tight smile back.

"I'm Brittany by the way. You should come to Puck's party."

She said that mainly looking at Max and just giving me a glance so I'm not sure who she was inviting. Max and I look at each other.

"_Was she talking to me?" Max asked._

"_Not sure. Seemed like it."_

"_Well she's not my type but you might want to go and keep an eye on her Sanny."_

I narrow my eyes at him. Of course he noticed that too.

"_I'm only going if Santana invi.."_

"You should come. I'm sure it's a million times better than any party in your shit hole of a town. No offence." Santana cut off our internal chat, sensing our confusion of who Brittany was inviting. She is looking directly at me smirking. Well at least I got the invite.

"Our town isn't that bad. There's a victory party I'm supposed to make an appearance at. Plus, I just lead our team in scoring in a win against your school, I'm sure that the girls on your team wouldn't want me there." I really want to go to that party…

"Pfff… Like the basketball girls are cool enough to come to our parties." The Q girl said rolling her eyes. She must be the head cheerleader.

"Seriously, I didn't even know we had a team until coach told us we were cheering tonight because of some all star 'freak of nature' on the other team." Santana said with a pointed look at me. "Plus, you'll be the hero that saved me from crashing to the ground so I won't let people talk shit to you. And everyone is terrified of me." How anyone can be terrified of this beautiful girl with gorgeous eyes in front of me blows my mind.

"Well I have hockey practice in the morning but Adds here can go." Max said as he put his arm around my shoulders. At that I notice Brittany's shoulders slouch and a slight pout on her face.

"I'll stop by. Where's it at?" I'm trying really hard to be calm and not acting like a crazy person. I am definitely going to that party.

"It's at 100 North Street. It will be the house blaring music with cars everywhere. Are you familiar with Lima?" Q asked.

"Not really but I have GPS. I'm sure I'll be able to manage." I said back to the blonde smiling.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, head cheerio, and head bitch in charge at McKinley." She said in a serious tone while sticking her hand out.

"Addison Coleman, umm.. starting point guard for St. John's." I replied shaking her hand, slightly thrown off by the introduction.

"And president of the science club." Max just had to throw that in. I throw a quick elbow to his gut to shut him up. Quinn arches an eyebrow, Santana just smirks and Brittany looks confused by the comment.

"Hey Addy, everyone is on the bus waiting for you." Michelle yelled from the doorway. I notice my parents and sister are standing by it witnessing my entire interaction with the cheerleaders. I'm sure my dad and sister can hear every word even with the distance between us.

"Ok be out in a sec."

"I saved you a seat with me." She said with a wink.

I turned around and see Santana raising an eyebrow at me.

"Addy huh?" She teased. I playfully roll my eyes. That damn nickname makes me sound like I'm 5 years old.

"You can call me AJ. I'll see you at the party." I give her one last big smile before turning and giving Max a hug.

"Thanks for coming bro."

"No prob. Good game. I'll see ya at home."

I walk towards the door and give my parents and sister quick hugs and tell them I'll fill them in at home. I look back at Santana when I'm at the door and she's still watching me. I give her a little wave and smile before running out to the bus. I can't wait to see her again at the party.

**Santana's POV:**

Seriously, president of the science club? This chick is just too cute. Ugh… now I'm rolling my eyes at myself. She's a nerd, not cute.

"Hey Addy, everyone is on the bus waiting for you." Some cheerleader yelled from the door. I think she was the captain of their weaksauce squad.

"Ok be out in a sec."

"I saved you a seat with me." What's with the wink? Does she think she's cute? Well I guess she is ok but I'm way hotter. Not like I even care. But I will make fun of Addison for that nickname.

"Addy huh?" She just rolled her eyes at me. It's like nothing I say bothers this chick.

"You can call me AJ. I'll see you at the party." She said smoothly with a big smile. She turns and gives her brother a big hug. Then walks away and hugs some people by the door. Looks like her parents and sister, judging by the fact her dad is also a giant. Damn, whole family outing to watch her basketball game. That must be nice. When she gets to the door, she looks back at me. Busted, why am I watching her every move? She just smiles and waves before going out to their team bus.

"Too bad her brother can't come to the party. I would have totally hooked up with him. He's super hot." I just roll my eyes and bite my tongue. I'm sure she'll find some other guy to hook up with.

"We'll have fun dancing together B."

"Yay!" Brit links pinkies with me as we start walking out to my car.

"Gonna dance with AJ if she shows up?" Q asked with her damn eyebrow up.

"I doubt she can keep up with this. She might be able to show you a thing or two though Q-ball." I threw back at her. She's always trying to get under my damn skin.

"Don't call me that." She said back scowling.

"Whateves. Let's go to my place to get ready and pregame for this party." I need to look as hot as possible, just in case a certain basketball player shows up.


End file.
